Different proposals exist for transporting bicycles on a vehicle, most of which have been designed to transport the bicycle on the outside of the vehicle. There are few proposals that enable a bicycle to be transported safely inside the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,039,263 B2, published on 26 May 2015, discloses a bicycle mount that is positioned at the rear end of a motor vehicle in an extensible manner the bicycle carrier comprises a loading frame, an internally slidable member that is movably disposed in the loading frame, and a loading element that is pivotably disposed in the slidable member.
As can be seen from the cited document, there is no possibility of the carrier being placed inside a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,932, dated 25 Jun. 1991, discloses a secure bicycle carrier that is designed for placement on the rear part of the vehicle and fastened to the towing structure, so that invention does not enable a bicycle to be transported inside a motor vehicle.
Other options for transporting bicycles inside a vehicle with a rear door, such as SUV-type vans, propose a carrier for the bicycle front fork that is secured by an element (wooden beam, plank or rail) transverse to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle and placed inside of the vehicle at the rear and thereof; the transverse element is secured to the floor of the vehicle by means of screws in such a way that the bicycle is introduced into the vehicle from back to front.
Among the most common commercial options is one known as Veloboy®, which employs a metallic structure to which bicycles are secured and that is introduced into the vehicle by means of small wheels that are integrated into the structure. Once inside the vehicle, bicycles are secured by means of tapes attached to the anchor points of the vehicle.
JSK® from Taipei Cycle: It uses the same principle as VeloBoy, i.e., a metallic structure with wheels that slides inside the vehicle. In this case, the manufacturer does not include information about the attachment of the bicycles to the anchoring points of the vehicle.
Bikeinside®. This solution is based on the use of a bar that adjusts manually to the width of the interior of the vehicle. The rubber parts at the ends generate the friction needed to immobilize the bar. The fastening bases for the bicycles are positioned along the length of the bar. The manufacturer does not indicate that tapes or other devices are required in order to secure the bicycle. This system can also damage (scrape) parts of the vehicle on which the bar is positioned.
Saris Trap®: In this case, the solution proposes a plate that is placed on the floor inside the vehicle. The plate has rubber parts on the bottom to prevent it from sliding, and it has several slots where the fastening elements for the front bicycle fork are installed. The manufacturer does not indicate that tapes or another method of anchoring the bicycles is required in order to prevent them from moving. On the contrary, the manufacturer includes screws for securing the plate to the vehicle through holes drilled in the floor.
Renowned companies such as Thule offer a model for transporting bicycles inside the vehicle but warn that they are not universal and that you have to verify in which vehicle models it can be used. The official Thule website does not present any information about its model 592 for interiors.